A Hairspray Comedy
by Team-Jacob10244
Summary: So many things happen when Seaweed is hurt. And Tracy, Penny, and Link have other things in mind. Like icecream, and ghosts, and many more adventures. Very funny, and thought up in the spur of the moment. Please READ n REVIEW! Trink, Penweed
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HOLA!! This is Special-Squirrle94 & ILuvZacEfron

Special-Squirrel94: Link may be a tad OOC... and maybe a little blonde sometimes, but that's-  
ILuvZacEfron: HEY!! I'm a natural blonde... he is just stupid in the story, to make things simple.  
Special-Squirrel94: I don't think that's true.  
ILuvZacEfron: What do you mean?  
Special-Squirrel94: He's stupid in AND out of the story!! xD ILuvZacEfron:Thats just mean!!... neway on with the story. :)

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Thier friendship had to be destined, because it wasn't normal for a tall blonde, a short brunette, a blonde guy with black hair, and a black boy to be walking down Baltimore's streets. Seaweed Stubbs, aslo known as Corny Collins lead black dancer, was walking hand in hand with Penny Pingelton, the tall blonde, yet quite smart. Tracy Turnblad, the lead female dancer, who was quite large, was walking with Link Larkin, the heart throb of Patterson Park High. Now, you might wonder why they were friends in the first place... well if you haven't watched the movie, then I don't get why you're reading this!

"Baby... do you hear a buzzin' noise?" Seaweed asked, quite fearful for his life.

"A buzzin' noise? Nah, I don't think so," replied his girlfriend, Penny, "Maybe you need a hearing-aid, baby." They were heading to Miss Maybelle's Record Shop to groove to some tunes. Link could be heard in the background, arguing with his present girlfriend, Tracy.

"Mighty Mouse could so beat Superman!" he exclaimed, getting all excited, "I mean, yesterday, I saw him carrying three elephants, Trace! THREE!!" For some reason, he was getting all worked up for something other people couldn't understand. Maybe that was why Tracy was the only girlfriend he had had to actually talk to.

"Link! Mighty Mouse is a cartoon!! Superman is a REAL person!" She huffed, and moved her bangs out of her face. He was never going to understand...

"You, guys!" Seaweed harshly whispered, trying to get their attention, "I think a helicopter, er somthing is coming closer--!!"

"I don't know, Tracy," Penny replied to her best friend's retort, (A.K.A... BETSIE!! Oh yeah, beTsie!!), "Mice are like ants. They could TOTALLY carry their weight, and more!"

"Finally!" Link shrieked in a high pitched voice that only a singer coud reach, "I can't believe my girlfrined's BEST friend is agreeing with me, but not my girlfriend."

"It's getting louder!!" Seaweed screeched, "You guys, can we maybe ru--"

"I can't agree with you about something I don't believe in!" Tracy retorted to Link, "Geez Lincoln, I thought you knew me better... "

"I do," Link said, pouting, "It's just, well I don't believe you!"

"I'm scared you guys, seriously!"

"How could you take MY side, but not Tracy's, I mean that's just wrong!"

"Yeah, Link, why?!"

"Because Mighty Mouse--"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The three arguing teens looked in the direction in which the scream came from. What they saw made them laugh.

Seaweed was being chased around by a harmless bumblebee. His swatting didn't make it any easier to make it stop chasing him, either. Soon, he ran out into the street, stumblimg to the ground, and kicking at the fly that looked similar to a bee.

Soon, a car with bags of money flying out of the trunk came speeding down the street, running over Seaweed's hand, while he was trying to stand up.

"Oh my gosh, Seaweed!" Penny screamed, running out onto the street towards the black teen. Cop's sirens were heard, and just as Seaweed was getting up, the cheif had opened his door, and knocked him out once again. Penny's shreik was heard, snapping Link back to reality from his thoughts about what he was supposed to remember.

"Ohmigosh! Penny!!" Tracy ran over to her best friend, who was sobbing over her unconcious boyfriend.

"It'll be okay, Penny," Tracy whispered, trying to soothe the ditraught teen, "We'll take him to a hospital, and they'll give him drugs to make him either die, or become better!" She finished with a smile. Penny stopped crying momentarily to give Tracy a look, then went back to crying... harder.

"Oh... my... GOSH!!" Link's usually baritone voice was now the pitch of a fangirl. They both looked at Link with curious eyes, and waited. After a few seconds, Penny interjected.

"Well?!" Penny asked angrily.

"..." Link's face went blank, "... I forgot." A moan was heard, but blocked out by Penny and Link's argunent about his tiny memory space. Tracy's eyes went wide as she, too, suddenly screeched.

"Did you SEE Shelly's shoes today?!" she asked jumping up and down. Their argument ceased.

"Yeah! red and pink are SO last month," Penny replied, forgetting all about the current issue at hand.

"I know! I sure wouldn't be caught dead wearing them," Tracy informed her as another moan was heard, but once again blocked out.

"Ohmigosh! i remember what i was going to tell you guys!" Link screamed as he was fixing to tells his friends what he had forgotten.

"What is it Link?" Penny asked with a curious expression.

"I just remembered the diner was having a sale on chocolate sundaes!"

"Then why are we sitting here?" Tracy began, "Lets roll!"

As they took off running down the street Seaweed was left to fend for his own, barely able to move, in the Baltimore streets. He tried to drag himself as far as he could to the sidewalk moaning and groaning with every painful move he made.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

As Tracy, Link, and Penny were ordering what they wanted Penny couldn't help but to feel like something was missing.

"I'll take a triple chocolate sundae with extra chocolate sprinkles please...oh yeah, and can I have a diet coke to?," Link was ordering to the blonde haired waitress whose nametag read Janet, "I'm trying to watch my calories." He wispered the last part.

"Sure thing, and what about you miss?" She turned asking Tracy.

"I'll have a chocolate icecream cone."

"Alrighty, and last, but certainly not least, what about you Hun?" Janet was asking Penny.

"Um..." She was trying to think of what she wanted, but couldn't help to think that something just didn't feel right, "I guess I'll have a vanilla and chocolate combination cone please."

"Ok. coming right up."

When the waitress walked away the 3 friends began to talk amongst themselves, that is until they heard a little boy in the background yell something about seaweed and going to the beach.

"Seaweed!!" Penny yelled, as she remembered not what, but WHO was missing. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY HEY HEY!! This is the 2cd chapter of the HS comedy. Sorry for the long update, but short chapter. We hope that you enjoyed our first one (ch.) so lets get on with the story.

"Where is that boy?" Maybelle muttered as she was walking down the street looking for Seaweed, "he was supposed to be home 1 hour ago." As she continued walking she heard a groaning noise, but couldn't quite make out what it was saying.

"Momma.." Seaweed muttered.

"Oh...my...gosh, GHOST!! Maybelle yelped into the air. She took off running down the street and poor Seaweed got left again.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

As the three teens darted out of the diner they ran toward the direction of Seaweed.

"Oh my goodness how are we going to get him to the hospital?" Tracy wondered as they reached there friend.

"I don't know, I don't even have my car," Link fretted.

"I got him!" Penny yelled as she scooped up her boyfriend and took off running franticly down the street with the injured black teen.

"Man! I didn't know Penny was that strong." Link was telling Tracy.

"I know," Tracy started, "but lets go! We need to find the hospital that they're at"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Penny ran into the Baltimore Emergancy Room carrying her boyfriend and ran up to the check in desk.

"M-my boyfriend h-he..." Penny was trying to sputter out.

"I'm sorry, this hospital is segr-" The nurse whos nametag read Kennedy began, as she was smacking on her gum, "Ohmigosh, is that SEAWEED STUBBS?!" She yelled out, "I LOVE you! Can I have your autograph?!"

All Seaweed could do was moan. "Oh right, bring him in this way." Kennedy told Penny.

Soon they had Seaweed in the bed and his hand and head was bandaged up.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tracy and Link were trying to figure out which hospital that Penny went to, there was two of them side-by-side, one named The Baltimore Emergancy Room, and one with a really long name that neither Link or Tracy could pronounce.

"Who puts two hospitals side-by-side?!" Link schreeched out getting frustrated.

"I don't know, apparently them!" Tracy yelled out with just as much frustration, pointing to the two hosptials.

"Well which one do we go to?" Link started, "I say we try that one that has the really long name." He finished.

"Fine with me," Tracy agreed.

They darted off and ran into the Wrog hospital. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: We hope you guys like this chapter! Well R&R and all the usual that follows! )

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tracy and Link were at the check-in desk trying to get the nurses attention who was on the phone.

"Umm, excuse me Miss?" Link was asking "We need to see a patient." But to Link's surprise when the nurse put the phone down and lifted her head, Tracy and Link realized that the nurse wasn't a miss, but a sir.

"OH! I-I'm sorry," Link was apologizing," i-its not that you l-look like a girl, just all nurses I see are girls."

"Are you saying I'm a girly man, kid?" The guy asked Link.

"NO! of course not, I-I ," Link was stuttering

"He just thinks that it is very brave and manly of you to be a nurse because not most guys would be," Tracy finished, helping him before he got any deeper, and got the mess beat out of him.

"Exactly!" Link stated with a slight sigh on the end, thankful for the help of his girlfriend.

"Why thank you miss, but who was it you were needing to see?" The guy asked Tracy.

"Seaweed Stubbs," Tracy replied hurriedly because she was anxious to see how her friend was doing.

"Well, we have a Seaweed Tubbs," The nurse replied as he checked the list of the people who had checked in.

"Ok," Tracy said, "maybe Penny just forgot to write down the 'S'," she finished in a rush.

"What room is it?" Link asked.

"207"

"Thanks," both teens replied in unison, and took down the hall.

When they reached the door they lightly tapped on it. When they didn't receive an answer they quietly stepped in.

"Seaweed?" Tracy softly asked, with tears in her eyes as she saw a guy bandaged up from head to toe lying on the bed.

'BEEEEEEEEP' the line on life support went straight.

"I-is he d-dead?" Link stuttered out.

"I'll go get the nurse," Tracy said with her head bowed down, and tears freely running down her cheek.

When Tracy left, Link went over to the guy he thought was Seaweed.

"Hey Dude, I know you can't hear me sniffle, but I just want to tell you really loud sniffle that you where my best crying out of control f-friend, and I'll ne-never forg-get you." Now Link was crying hysterically.

Tracy came back with the nurse, and walked over to comfort her boyfriend. "It'll be ok Link, h-he's in a better p-place now." Tracy cried out.

"I guess we should go call his mom," Link stated.

"Oh," the nurse interrupted, "if your talking about a tall blond lady... then I hate to be the one to tell you this, but she passed this morning." The nurse said as she bowed her her out of politeness, "I give you my condolences."

"NO! NOT MAYBELLE TO!!" Link screamed, "WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?!" He cried out.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Seaweed was quietly sleeping in his hospital bed when he slowly opened his eyes to see his pigtailed beauty staring back at him.

"Hey baby," Seaweed softly said.

"Oh Seaweed, how are you feeling?" Penny asked as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm better, but where is Trace and Cracker Boy?"

"You know, they were supposed to be here by now... maybe they stopped somewhere."

"Hmm" Was his only reply.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"How could this happen to Maybelle AND Seaweed?" Tracy screamed out.

"I don't know," Link replied crying just as hard, "but we have to break the new Inez."Link told Tracy.

They soon arrived at Maybelle's record shop. They opened the door and heard the little bell at the top ring. Inez was sitting on the couch reading a book when she looked up to see two distressed teens with blood shot eyes.

"Hey guys, whats the matter?" Inez asked kindly.

"Inez we have something important to tell you," Link said.

"Oh, hey kids, I thought you would be Corny," Maybelle said as she walked out of her room with a green face mask on.

"AHHHH!! GHOST!!" Tracy and Link shouted.

"Come on Inez, we can't let her suck us into the portal of DEATH!" Link hollered out as he grabbed Inez and threw her over his shoulder running out of the shop.

"LINK! PUT ME DOWN _NOW_!" Inez yelled, as she was kicking and screaming on his shoulder.

When they reached a place they thought was safe they stopped running and Link put Inez down right when Inez was safley secured on the ground she smacked Link in the back of his head.

"OW!" Link yelped in pain, "what was that for?"

"For carrying me all the way here... against my will!" Inez yelled, "what is up with you guys?" Inez questioned.

"Maybelle and Seaweed died!" Tracy blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Inez asked, "Mama is in the house, and Penny just called and said that Seaweed was fine!"

"S-so Maybelle is alive?" Tracy asked to be certain.

"DUH!" Inez said.

"And Seaweed?" Tracy checked.

"Alive as day."

"Oh thank goodness" Tracy replied 'I guess there really was a Seaweed Tubbs in that room' She thought to herself.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Link screeched... once again.

"What?" Tracy asked.

"I just remembered that the diner was having a sell on corndogs instead of sundaes, boy I sure am glad we didn't have to pay for our order, or we would have paid full price..." Link went on rambling. And then WACK!

"OW! what was that for?" Link asked Tracy, "you guys are going to mess up my 'do' if you keep that up!"

"Seriously Link, sometimes its difficult to be your girlfriend."

"S-so does that mean y-your breaking up with me?" Link whimpered with a weird puppy dog face.

"NO! Of course not Link... did you really think I was serious?"

"N-no," Link said in a deeper voice then normal, "I-I was just playing along you know?"

"_Sure_ you were," Tracy giggled.

"Now come on you guys, lets go see how Seaweeds doing," Tracy stated.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	4. Chapter 4

As Tracy, Inez, Link, and Maybelle arrived at the hospital, Penny and Seaweed were in the middle of a soft kiss, too afraid to bruise Seaweed more then he already was.

"Mm-hm," Maybelle hummed with a smirk as she entered through the door, "What do we have here?"

Penny jumped back, embarrassed that the moment was ruined. She smiled, and opened her arms to the group.

"Oh, Penny!" Tracy cried, as she took the invitation, hugging her best friend, "You have NO idea of what we've been through."

"Yeah, and I'M the one who had to deal with the weirdos," Inez commented. Link stuck his tounge out at Inez and leaned closer to her face.

"Santa Clause isn't real!!" he whispered viciously.

"Momma! Link's lying again AND he said that you didn't love me!" Inez lied, then stuck her tounge out.

"Link!" Maybelle threatened.

"What?!, I did not!"

When Maybelle turned around Link looked at Inez and stuck his tounge out again.

"Momma! Link stuck his tounge out at me!"

"You have no proof of that," Link said in a monotone.

"That's it, Link I want you to go stand over near Tracy, and Inez you come over here near me," Maybelle suggested.

"Fine," they both muttered.

A few hours later Seaweed was released from the hospital and able to go home. Link, Tracy, and Penny had nothing else to do so they decided to go with Seaweed to hang out.

Somehow they got on a very random topic about sticking your tounge on cold things and getting them stuck.

"I remember when I was 14," Link started with wide, focused eyes like he was staring off into space, "me and my cousin Jeff were playing outside in the snow and he dared me to lick the light pole. At first I thought it would taste like a Popsicle, but boy was I wrong, very wrong," he shuddered at the memory, "I decided it wouldn't hurt nothing. . . so I did it. Lets just say it took three hours, and a whole bottle of hot sauce to get my tounge off. . . I've never looked at poles and hot sauce the same way again."

". . . Wow Cracker Boy, I thought you had more common sense then that?" Seaweed questioned.

"I didn't know any better," Link defended.

"Link, you were 14," Seaweed reminded.

"Your point?"

"Seaweed you forget this is Link your talking to," Tracy reminded.

"True, very true," Seaweed agreed.

"Whats that supposed to mean Trace?" Link interrogated.

". . . That I love you very much," Tracy told him.

"I love you to. . . but something tells me that you were making fun of me."

Tracy giggled nervously, "Would I ever make fun of you Link?"

"Yes," Seaweed, Penny, and Link agreed.

"Kids! dinner is ready!" Maybelle yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh, thank goodness," Tracy muttered to herself as she jumped up from the couch and grabbed Link's hand dragging him into the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen Link was first to speak, "Oh yeah! Fried chicken!"

They said a short prayer and began to dig in.

When they were finished they all helped put away the dishes and thanked Maybelle. Link took Tracy home, and walked her to the door.

"Bye Babe, I love you."

"Bye Link, I love you to."

They shared a light kiss and Link drove off to his house.

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. We appreciate it. We are having so much fun writing this story! R&R PLZ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A//N: Hey, hey, hey!! We is be in the hizouse. Hope u enjoy 1 of our fav chappies!!

"Ow!"

"Stop moving."

. . .

"Ow! Why'd you poke it?!"

"I didn't poke it, Link! You're just moving too much."

"Am not!"

"Are too, now stop being childish so I can get the splinter out of your finger!"

Link started pouting while Tracy searched his finger for the splinter that had not shown up yet. Tracy was beginning to become suspicious if there even was a thorn in the first place.

"Link, I don't see it," Tracy informed him.

"I think I would know if there was wood in my finger Trace," Link insisted, "Besides, I'm sure I wouldn't lie after I risked my life trying to rake the leaves, while accidentally slamming the rake on my own toes!!"

Tracy sighed and sat up, stretching her back from leaning over inspecting his finger for the past hour. An hour earlier, Link was trying to get on Edna's good side by kindly going outside to rake up dead leaves. Tracy forgot to mention that their rake was made of wood and he might want a pair of gloves, because - being Link - she knew he wouldn't have realized this.

After successfully obtaining the rake from the garage, he managed to poke holes through his shoe by stabbing them with the rake. After doing that, he reached down to grab the fallen rake, then ended up thinking he had gotten a splinter in his finger.

'Who would've guessed that the school's heartthrob would be so... commonsensless (if that was even a word)...' Tracy thought to herself.

"Trace," Link sniffled, "I know you're thinking I'm dumb right now, 'cus you usually get that look on your face when I do something stupid..."

"M-me? Think y-you're dumb? Never," Tracy stammered, internally freaking out, thinking Link had figured her out.

"Then... what were you thikning 'bout?" Link asked like a pre-schooler asking the guy she had a crush on.

"Uhh... that you're..." Tracy looked around the room, searching for something to say. Her eyes landed on her makeup case.

"Your... color is SO medium beige!" Tracy confirmed, hoping he would buy it.

Link sat silent for a minute, facing away from her. Tracy got worried.

"L-link?" she tried. He flipped around, tears in his eyes.

"Medium beige?! I was hoping for light crea-he-he-hem!" He bawled the last word, plopping his head on Tracy's shoulder.

...With Seaweed and Penny...

"When a maaaan loves a woooomaaaan... he can do her no wrooong..."

"If she's maaad, he can't see it, she can do him no wroo--"

CRASH!!

"Oh, Seaweed! Are you okay?!" Penny asked her boyfriend, whom was now laying on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he lied, not wanting to show his pain.

They were going to be dancing on the Corny Collins show to "When a Man loves a woman", but Penny, not used to dancing, was having a hard time keeping up with Seaweed and often stepped on his toes and/or tripped him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I'm just so clumsy." Penny fretted, getting a frown on her face. The last thing Seaweed needed was to be put BACK in the hospital.

"No baby, its alright, lets just rest," Seaweed comforted her.

They were sitting on the couch talking and stilling kisses every now and then from each other. They decided to go see what Tracy and Link were up to. They soon arrived at their wanted destination.

...With Tracy and Link...

Tracy was lazily lying on the couch flipping through channels while Link was in the kitchen helping Edna bake a pie.

The doorbell soon rang.

Edna excused herself from the kitchen long enough to answer the door.

"Hey there kids, why don't you come on in," Edna greeted Penny and Seaweed.

"Tracy Hon, you have company!" Edna called into the living room

"Coming!"

"And Link you can continue with what we were doing in there, I need to run to the store to get more flour!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Oh, hey Pen, Seaweed!" Tracy greeted her friends happily.

"Hey Trace, where's Cracker Boy at, he's usually with you," Seaweed spoke first.

"He's in the kitchen," Tracy informed him, "you can go and get him if you'd like."

"Oh, I plan to," Seaweed muttered to himself

Meanwhile in the kitchen with Link, he was reading the directions out of the cookbook to himself.

"Ok, a pinch of sugar," He quietly spoke, and as soon as his hand was in the bag Seaweed snuck up on him.

"CRACKER BOY!"

Link jumped causing the sugar to go everywhere.

"Dang it Seaweed!"

When Link turned around Seaweed's eyes bugged out as he saw that Link was wearing a flowerdy apron that was to short for him.

"Umm. . . Link?" Seaweed started, "why are you wearing a . . .umm . . . apron . . . with flowers on it . . . that is WAY to short for you man?"

"Oh this? Just helping Mrs. Turnblad with the pie," Link informed him, making a gesture with his hand toward the ingredients on the table.

"The apron?" Seaweed asked once more.

"Oh . . . it's Trace's and Mrs. Turnblad said I needed it so I wouldn't ruin my clothes." Link told him, "but don't you think it brings out my eyes?" Link added jokingly, batting his eyelashes.

". . . uhh"

"I'm kidding Seaweed."

". . . and I knew that," Seaweed added nervously.

Soon Penny and Tracy entered the kitchen talking about random girl stuff.

"Hey guys," Penny started, "we were just wondering-" she cut off mid-sentence, "LINK! What are you wearing?"

"Mrs. Turnblad told me I needed it so I wouldn't ruin my clothes, gosh, I didn't know it was that bad!"

"Why were you baking in the first place?"

"Why weren't you?"

"Ok, good point," Penny said, "but we were just wondering if you guys wanted to go to the diner to get a milkshake or something."

"I'm good with that," Link stated.

"Me to," Seaweed added.

They were headed out the door when Tracy stopped Link," Umm, Link?" Tracy asked pointing to the apron.

"Oh right," Link said while he took it off and put it back in the kitchen. Then they left to go to the diner.


End file.
